polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Six-Day War
Israelcube |combatant2 = Egyptball ' ' Syriaball ' ' Jordanball ' Iraqball ''Minor Involvment Lebanonball (air raid on June 5) |commander1 = Levi Eshkol. Moshe Dayan. Yitzhak Rabin. Uzi Narkiss. Motta Gur. Israel Tai. Mordechai Hod. Yeshayahu Gavish. Ariel Sharon. Ezer Weizmen. Shlomo Erell. David Elazar. |commander2 = Gamal Adbel Nasser. Adbel Hakim Aber. Abdul Munim Riad. Hussein bin Talal. Zaid ibn Shaker. Asad Ghanma. Salah Jadid. Nureddin al-Atassi. Abdul Rahman Arif. |strength1 = 50,000 troops. 214,000 reserves. 250-300 combat aircraft. 800 tanks. Total troops: 264,000. 100,000 deployed. |strength2 = Egyptball: 240,000. Syriaball, Jordanball, and Iraqi Republicball (1958–68): 307,000. 957 combat tanks. 2,504 tanks. Lebanonball: 2 combat aircraft. |casualties1 = 776-983 killed. 4,517 wounded. 15 captured. 400 tanks destroyed. 46 aircraft destroyed. |casualties2 = Egyptball: 10,000-15,000 killed or missing. Jordanball: 696 killed or missing. 533 captured. Syriaball: 2,500 killed. 591 captured. Iraqi Republicball (1958–68): 10 killed. 30 wounded. Lebanonball: One aircraft lost. All involved: Hundreds of tanks destroyed. 452+ aircraft destroyed. |casualties3 = 20 Israelcube civilians killed. 34 USAball's Navy, Marine, and NSA Personnel killed. 17 Soviet Marines killed. (allegedly). |notes = Quickest War in the Middle East. }}The ''' was a short Arab–Israeli conflict, lasted 6 days, where Israelcube conquered new lands. Background Wars before the Six-Day-War Ever since Israelcube's victory in 1948 and 1956, the Arab coalition led by Egyptball, Syriaball, and Jordanball was eager to change the situation by defeating Israelcube. Both sides understood the conflict was far from over and were preparing for the next stage of confrontation. International interference and inability of the sides to find a settlement made one of the most iconic conflicts of the modern era - the Six-Day War inevitable. Tensions Arise On May 13, 1967 USSRball falsely informed Egyptball about concentration of 11-13 brigades of the Israeli Defence Forcescube with the intent to strike Syriaball. In response, Egyptball started concentrating forces along the border with Israelcube in Sinai and on May 16 demanded UNball peacekeeping forces to leave the peninsula. At the same time, Israelcube refused the request of UNball on deployment of the UNEF on their side of the border either. Preparation for War In the next few days Egyptball, Syriaball, Jordanball, and Sudanball started mobilization of their forces, Iraqi Republicball (1958–68) sent expeditionary forces to , and expressed its willingness to participate in military actions. But the turning point, which made the full scale confrontation inevitable was the decision of Egyptball to block Israelcube's ships from entering the Straits of Tiran from May 22-23 as it did before the Suez Crisis. On June 1, Israelcube established a "National Unity Government", which on June 4 decided to go to war. War & Fronts Advantages of the Arabs The Arab Coalition of Egyptball, Syriaball, and Jordanball had an advantage over Israelcube in deployed troops with 240 thousand against 100 thousand, in tanks with 2,504 against 800, and with aircrafts with 957 against 300. Operation Focus & Air War Israelcube planned to strike on June 5 with the Operation Focus, which aimed to destroy Egyptball's air force. Israelcube's media published false reports claiming Israelcube's soldiers are on vacation, while their pilots were carrying out training sorties as usual. Their intelligence helped make these trainings as realistic as possible. They also damaged the tracking antenna of USAball's embassy to prevent USAball finding out about the operation before the strike took place. Israelcube's pilots were informed about the start of the operation only 5 hours in. At the same time, Egyptball's air defence was effectively off on June 5. Nearly 200 Israelcube's aircrafts attacked 14 Egyptball's airfields and caught them absolutely off guard. 338 Egyptball's aircrafts were destroyed. 100 pilots were killed within 3 hours. The Jordanball's and Syriaball's airforce attacked Israelcube in retaliation at 11 AM on June 5th. The response of Israelcube's airforce was to attack their airfields which led to the destruction of all 28 Jordanball's and 53 Syriaball's and 10 Iraqi Republicball (1958–68)'s planes. Operation Focus was a decisive success: Israelcube lost only 19 planes in this Operation and guaranteed its total air dominance for the rest of the war. Meanwhile in Lebanonball, the country was minorly attacked, leaving 1 plane gone, although it didn't join the war, there was still some minor involvement. Ground War The ground war was taking place at three fronts: the Sinai front, the Jordanian front, and the Syrian front. Sinai Front Numbers, Gaza Attack, & Arish Advance On the Sinai front, Egyptball's forces consisted of seven divisions: four armored, two infantry, and one mechanized infantry. Egyptball had 100,000 troops and 900-950 tanks in the Sinai, so Israelcube concentrated three divisions consisting of six armored, one infantry, and one mechanized infantry and three paratrooper brigades for a total of 70,000 men and 700 tanks along this front. Israelcube's plan was to catch Egyptball off-guard by attacking simultaneously with air strikes, and attacking through the Northern and Central routes in the Sinai Peninsula instead of the Central and Southern Routes used during the Sinai War. On the 5th of June, at 7:50 a.m., the northernmost Israelcube's division, consisting of three brigades and commanded by Major General Israel Tai started its advance towards Arishball through Gazaball with an aim to encircle Khan Yunisball, while the paratroopers were ordered to take Rafahball. Initally, Egyptball offered little resistance, since their intelligence concluded that, this was a diversion rather than a main attack. However, soon resistance against the 60th armoured brigade ramped up. This did not stop the Israeli forces from reaching Khan Yunisball Railway Junction in 4 Hours. Afterwards the IDF advanced on Sheikh Zuweidball and defeated fierce Egyptball resistance thanks to air domination. The road on Arishball was open and by 8 AM on the 6th of July, elements of the 79th Armored Battalion and the 7th Brigade entered the "suspiciously quiet city" aka the outskirts of Arishball. Suddenly Egyptballs started firing from the balconies, windows and there was a heavy battle going on for control of the city and the IDF was only able to take full control of the city after reinforcements were sent. The northernmost division then spilt into two parts. One of them continued the advance on the Suez Canal, while the second group turned south and captured Bir Lahfanball and Jabal Libniball. Continued Sinai Attack; Battle of Abu-Agelia and Egyptian Retreat Further south on the 6th of June, the 14 thousand men 150 tank strong Israeli 38th Armored Division under Major-General Ariel Sharon was confronted by the Egyptian 2nd Infantry Division under Major-General Sa'adi Nagib, consisting of 16,000 troops and 90 tanks. Israelcube successfully advanced towards Abu Ageilaball. The paratroopers landed behind Egyptball's positions and sew enough confusion to weaken the artillery of Egyptball's defence, which opened the way of the IDF to capture Um Katefball. It was followed by a fierce close tank battle, which ended up in Israelcube's victory and the capture of Abu Ageilaball with 40 of Egyptball's and 19 of Israelcube's tanks destroyed. Egyptball's forces in Sinai were still largely intact, but the field marshal Abdel Hakim Amer panicked and ordered retreat of all units from Sinai after hearing the fall of Abu Ageilaball. This order did not elaborate on the sequence and manner of the retreat, which only decreased the defensive capabilities of Egyptball's troops. During the following days the IDF continued its advance westward and inflicted heavy losses on Egyptball. Despite episodic heavy resistance by Egyptball as in Bin Gafgafaball, the napalm bombing by the Israelcube's aviation and uncontrolled retreat weakened the morale of Egyptball's troops. Instead of catching and retreating Egyptball, the IDF decided to capture 3 passes from Sinai to Egyptball's mainland and face Egyptball's troops there. Although IDF was not able to stop all Egyptball's troops from crossing, these passes became a killing ground for Egyptball's troops with 10,000 being killed in one day alone. The capture of Sinai was completed by the fall of Sharm El-Sheikball on June 7th and Ras Sudarball on June 8th. On June 9th, UNball's security council achieved armistice between sides. Jordanian Front TBA Syrian Front TBA Mediterranean Campaign Category:Wars involving Israelcube Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars after WWI Category:Wars after WWII Category:Wars during Post-Cold war Category:Wars involving Egyptball Category:Wars involving Syriaball Category:Wars involving Jordanball Category:Wars involving Iraqball Category:Wars involving Lebanonball Category:Events Category:Wars during Cold War Category:Wars involving Algeriaball